<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A great moment of least significance by asuralucier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699056">A great moment of least significance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier'>asuralucier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Dialogue, Oikawa Tooru needs a hug but gets a blowjob instead, Set Between Seasons 1 and 2 of the Anime, Snark, This is possibly not within the Vice Captain's remit, but who cares?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>”Maybe um, don’t call me that while I’m about to put your dick in my mouth,” Iwaizumi muttered, “fuck’s sake, learn to read a room.”</i> </p><p>After their particularly humiliating defeat to Shiratorizawa, Iwaizumi finds Oikawa taking a moment for himself, and that the idiot has hurt himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A great moment of least significance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the cold water hit Oikawa’s bruised knuckles, so raw that they were nearly split--Iwaizumi felt him trying to squirm away. “Iwa-chan, it <i>hurts</i>.” </p><p> “Stop moving, dumbass.” Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hands, keeping them in place under the steady rush of the tap. “Maybe next time you’d think harder before going two rounds with a locker made of metal.” </p><p>“Thought I’d hit myself before you got to me.” Oikawa managed to smile. The line of his mouth was thin, without the usual fullness of pretense. </p><p>“That’s stupid,” Iwaizumi said, but maybe a bit behind schedule. Once he’d waited a few more minutes, Iwaizumi reached to turn off the tap. “And I still could hit you. I haven’t decided.” </p><p>As the last of the water swirled down the drain, they both stared at it. Without thinking about it, Iwaizumi pressed his thumb against the flat of Oikawa’s palm, getting his attention again. </p><p>“I wasn’t really thinking,” Oikawa said. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.” </p><p>“That’s why you’re a--” Iwaizumi started and stopped. “You’re not the only one who’s depressed about this. Okay? We all feel pretty shit.” </p><p>Iwaizumi thought that was true. It was a bad day all around no matter how anyone looked at it. Seijoh had lost to Shiratorizawa, making them 0 for 3, which would leave a bad taste in anyone’’s mouth. But what was different about Oikawa’s depression was that it was another layer on top of all the other shit that clung to him. For a guy who traded on sunshine and smiles, Oikawa Tooru was also pretty good at feeling bad about himself. It was probably one of the most interesting things about the guy, but also one of the most troublesome, too. </p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Oikawa looked at him. </p><p>“They were between several places. I said I’d text once I hit you several times.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “You know, to snap you out of it.”</p><p>“But it’s just us?” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Iwaizumi, nodding, “just us. C’mon, let’s get you wrapped up.” As he led Oikawa out of the restroom, Oikawa gave his hand a squeeze, as if to make sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t let go. </p><p> </p><p>The clubroom was empty, and Iwaizumi shooed OIkawa to a chair before he closed the door behind them. </p><p>On second thought, he locked it from the inside. Iwaizumi was reasonably certain that everyone else had gone, but there was that part of him that felt protective towards his Captain. Of course, Oikawa probably felt like he had the right to feel worse than everyone else, but Iwaizumi didn’t exactly want to subject anyone else to this. The Aoba Johsei volleyball club had to carry on after he and Oikawa graduated, and low morale was just bad for everybody. </p><p>“Did you just lock the door?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself more than you have already,” Iwaizumi responded. He took a chair and climbed up, reaching for the First Aid kit. The locker that Oikawa had been whaling on earlier was still standing and a covert glance at it told Iwaizumi that he didn’t have to report any property damage. At least something was going right today. “You sulking isn’t cute.” </p><p>“Lucky for me you never seem to think I’m cute,” Oikawa shot back. He had his cheek rested against his left hand, the one that was less torn up, and held out his right hand, cut knuckles up, when Iwaizumi motioned for it. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Iwaizumi had bandaged up some part of Oikawa Tooru, and he worked in silence, first applying a few drops of disinfectant to the deepest parts of the wound and he heard Oikawa suck in a deep breath. </p><p>“If you say it hurts again, I will end you.” Iwaizumi supposed there was something stupid on his part about using a threat that he never really followed up on, but just because he didn’t most of the time, it didn’t mean he couldn’t. Iwaizumi didn’t look up as he heard the scrape of Oikawa’s chair, moving closer probably to make sure Iwaizumi didn’t pull off his arm. </p><p>Although sometimes it was tempting. </p><p>“Okay, then I was going to say you could at least distract me.” </p><p>Iwaizumi looked up to find Oikawa’s face inches away from his, which was just unfair. When Oikawa moved to touch the side of his face, Iwaizumi almost cringed at the clamminess of the other guy’s fingers, though he reminded himself that he’d rinsed his hands under basically freezing water, for his own good, too.</p><p>“You dumbass,” Iwaizumi said faintly. While Oikawa’s hands were damn cold, his breath was warm and so was his tongue. “...That’s not how this works.” </p><p>But Oikawa was always a bit shit at following the rules. Something else Iwaizumi liked about him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan, the disinfectant--!” </p><p>For a moment, Iwaizumi did worry about the bottle of disinfectant, which he remembered being in his hand, but now the two of them were sprawled on the ground next to a toppled chair. </p><p>“The disinfectant’s fine.” Iwaizumi glanced up, “Probably. Your hand okay?” </p><p>There were still splotches of blood already staining the white bandage and Oikawa shrugged. “I’ll live.” </p><p>“You will,” Iwaizumi affirmed. He touched Oikawa’s mouth and leaned in to kiss him again, this time taking his time until Oikawa’s good hand came up to settle at the back of Iwaizumi’s head to keep him there, and Oikawa moaned quietly into this kiss, arching his body up for more. </p><p>Making out in the clubroom was also probably a part of bad morale, but it wasn’t as if there was anyone around to see and since Seijoh wasn’t going to the Nationals, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to mark another first in its place.  </p><p>When Oikawa moved, possibly to make sure that Iwaizumi was more comfortable straddling him, it was clear to Iwaizumi by the tent in Oikawa’s shorts that the guy was hard and maybe--</p><p>Maybe he just didn’t have to think that much about it. Iwaizumi traced one finger up along the outline of the fabric and a red flush spread at once to Oikawa’s cheeks. He said, “Sorry, we don’t get to go this year, Iwa-chan.” </p><p>”Maybe um, don’t call me that while I’m about to put your dick in my mouth,” Iwaizumi muttered, “fuck’s sake, learn to read a room.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, Oikawa licked his own come from Iwaizumi’s mouth, and Iwaizumi was surprised. Or maybe he wasn’t. It was good like this, curling a hand around Oikawa’s collar to keep him exactly where Iwaizumi wanted him to be. </p><p>“Just so we’re clear,” Iwaizumi said, once he’d coughed a little and gotten his voice back. “If we could have gone, I probably wouldn’t have blown you. So, I’m not that sorry.” </p><p>Oikawa said, “Bullshit.” But he was smiling, and this time around, the smile was only sticky in one way. They both needed to figure out a way to brush their teeth. </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged. “Maybe. Anyway, let’s catch up with the guys. I’m starving.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>